


Something New (Something Blue)

by Torra_Katze



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jason's an Idiot, Jason's not sure what to do about this, Nico doesn't care, also Percy has an obsession with blue food, and Nico's not good with pep-talks, as long as he keeps getting unhealthy blue shit to eat, but a well-meaning idiot, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra_Katze/pseuds/Torra_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't really understand Percy's eccentricities and it ends up coming back to bite him in the ass. </p>
<p>Nico just doesn't know what to do with the world's most powerful dumbasses.</p>
<p>Percy? Well... Percy's just weird. But that's okay, 'cuz he's the kind of weird that inspires people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (Something Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason behind this story is that I cam across this picture (http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2e/2c/29/2e2c29b8e7bdba478ea4f8b354a77b25.jpg) on the Google one day when I was bored and I thought, "What if Percy's friendship initiations were him giving everyone blue food? Like, what if he's just an adorable dork who gives blue treats to the people he loves and appreciates, and Jason doesn't understand so he turns it down? Then Nico has to step in 'cuz Percy's too upset and Jason's a clueless idiot. I can see that happening..."
> 
> And so, this was born! I hope, if you read this, you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> (also, I don't know who drew the picture! I hold no claim to it or to any of the characters whose lives I screw with! I looked really hard to find where the original came from, but I couldn't find anything more than the link I've provided! If you happen to know where the picture originates from, please, by all means, forward me the correct link and I'll put it in here! Thanks!)

“Erm… I’m not so sure about this.” Jason muttered, staring warily down at the blue Pop Tart Percy had just handed him on a little paper plate. “Percy, I don’t really like the normal flavors of these things.” 

The black-haired demigod huffed, wiry arms crossing over the swimmers-build of his chest, “What are you saying? These are the ‘normal’ flavor! They’re the only ones I’ve ever eaten, so they’ve gotta be good.” On Seaweed Brain’s other side, Nico—off all people—munched contentedly on his own blue treat, not looking the least bit concerned. Hades’ son seemed more or less unaware of the wholehearted argument Jackson was making in favor of the Pop Tarts. 

“Look, Jackson, I get that you might think they’re good, ‘cuz let’s face it, Nico think’s McDonald’s is the height of modern cuisine, so his opinion doesn’t really count, but I don’t like stuff like this.” Jason thrust the plate back into Percy’s hands, not noticing his sudden hurt look or the fact that the Ghost King had abruptly stopped his munching to watch the proceedings keenly, “Thanks but no thanks. See ya later man.” And with that whole fiasco through, Jason set off for the training area to, hopefully, get a good bit of sparring in. (Which wasn’t likely because the only ones who truly gave him any sort of challenge were watching him leave with sad and uncomfortable expressions respectively.) 

It wasn’t until much later that Jason realized what an utter dumbass he was. 

\------------------- 

It was Nico who cornered him later, subtly and without warning. The shorter demigod caught Jason just as he was about to enter his cabin, leaning with ease against the wall by the door with the air of someone who had nothing else better to do. (Jason knew this to be untrue. Nico was always running errands for his father, so to insinuate that he didn’t have a million and one things already lined up on the day’s itinerary was foolish.) 

But Jason still invited the teen in with him, and Nico thumped onto an empty bunk as Jason tossed his sword on his own bed before scrounging around in his tiny dresser for something clean to put on. 

“You know, you should have just accepted the Pop Tart. It wouldn’t have killed you to humor Percy just once.” 

Jason finished pulling his new shirt over his head and gave Nico a bemused glance, “I didn’t want to eat it. I don’t eat sugary shit like that. I mean, I get he was trying to be nice or whatever, but I was nice about it, right?” 

The sigh that escaped Nico’s mouth was the sigh of someone who _definitely_ had better things to do than deal with this unprecedented drama, “No, I don’t really think you get it. You just did the one thing no one would ever do to Percy: you turned down blue food. Blue food that he specifically sought out just for you. That’s literally the same thing as kicking puppies, drowning kittens, and leaving old people in the middle of oncoming traffic. You basically turned down his friendship. _To his face._ ” 

“C’mon dude, don’t be so dramatic. He and I were friends before the Pop Tart, so why would that make a difference?” Jason was so lost right now, it wasn't funny. 

Hades’ son pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “No, listen, I’m not being dramatic. Annabeth got blue cupcakes as her food, I got blue birthday cake for mine… Hades, even Grover got blue enchiladas, don’t ask me how! Everybody who is truly close to Percy has, one way or another, gotten some sort of blue food from him to show that, yes, he recognizes both their friendship and his unwavering loyalty to either guard their backs or lead them the best he can. The only person who hasn't was _you_ , and now everyone in camp has seen Percy sulking around and realized what’s happened. You’re about to be on a lot of shit lists here soon, and as far as I can see you only have two options: fix this, or run away very quickly.” 

“Wha… but… that doesn’t make sense!” Jason spluttered. 

“It’s Percy. It’s _never_ gonna make sense.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yep.” 

\--------------------- 

Over the course of the next several days, Jason valiantly avoided nearly every camper on his own personal quest to fix his screw up before he was killed for committing what basically amounted to a sin here in Camp Half-blood. 

Nico was no help at all after his warning, having left the camp entirely to assist the God of the Underworld do his chores. Even Piper was a bit awkward around him when he tried to go to her. She apologetically brushed him off and told him he needed to work this out on his own to avoid future incidences. 

So he was left to scramble ungracefully around camp all the while trying to come up with a way to apologize to Percy. 

It was between the fourth day and running frantically from Clarisse when she came after him with a spear and a war cry that he finally got an idea which he put into immediate action. 

First Destination: Dining Pavilion where he requested three blue Pop Tarts. One was spilt in half with one piece sacrificed to Zeus, as always, and the other to Poseidon, as an apology. The other two came with him to his second destination: Percy cabin, where he wavered anxiously outside for several minutes before plucking up the courage to knock on the door. (And really…? He’s faced down Gaea, for Pete’s sake, why can’t he just say a simple sorry without getting cold feet?) 

Percy barely managed to open the wooden barrier all the way when Jason practically threw the little, brightly colored snacks from his chest and into Jackson’s who _oomph_ ’d comically in surprise. 

“Look, man, I’m sorry I didn’t take the Pop Tarts a couple days ago, I didn’t mean to upset you—” 

“Jason—” 

“—and I didn’t want you to think that I was rejecting your friendship or whatever—” 

“ _Jason_ —” 

“—just don’t hate me okay? I can get some more of these—!” 

“ _JASON!_ Dude, shut up!” Poseidon’s only child slapped a broad hand over the blond demigod’s babbling mouth in irritated exasperation, pointedly ignoring Jason’s shocked blinking, “I get it, you’re sorry! Jeez, you didn’t have to get so worked up about it!” When he seemed sure Jason wasn’t going to start freaking out again, Percy removed his hand and dropped it back to his side with a sigh. “Calm down, man. To be completely honest, it was partly bad decision-making on my part, too. Usually, I find a way to get everyone’s favorite foods in blue, y’know, but I’ve never seen you favor one thing over another, so I had to guess on something and I guessed wrong. I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ve been pissy at myself lately because I couldn’t figure out your favorite food to get you.” 

Jason coughed, partly from embarrassment and partly to get Percy’s attention away from the plate in his hand, “Um… well, I’ve never told anyone this, but I really like peanut m&m’s…” Percy’s answering beam was totally worth giving up his biggest guilty pleasure. 

(And if all the blue peanut m&m’s somehow disappeared from the giant bowl set up during the next campfire celebration and wound up in a plastic baggy in Jason’s hoody pocket, well… nobody else had to know.)


End file.
